


give it a go (why not?) [HIATUS]

by h0rungi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Suckers, Presents, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrating Nipple Clamps, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0rungi/pseuds/h0rungi
Summary: Minhyuk gives gag gifts to the rest of the members, and to his surprise they are actually put into use.*Due to personal reasons this work is currently on hiatus. Please wait some time for me to continue it, or you can anticipate future sfw works that I am currently working on. Thank you!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue (Minhyuk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!! im really excited to be writing this!! it's baby's first smut uwu~~~  
> pls enjoy orz

In more than one sense, Minhyuk enjoyed giving quite a bit more than he liked receiving. 

That's why when he found himself on a lazy Saturday afternoon splayed on his bed with a hand in his pants (not fondling himself, sadly), scrolling through the interwebs in search of something to entertain himself with, the most amazingly brilliant idea hit his mind like a brick to the face. 

Sitting up, he removed his hand from inside his sweats before taking a quick whiff followed by a disgusted wrinkle of his nose, and promptly put it to use by supporting his phone, whose keyboard clacked as both his thumbs tapped away in a hurried frenzy. Minhyuk couldn't let this idea escape his mind, so he word vomited onto the search bar of his phone's browser and pressed enter once he was satisfied with the amount of keywords he crammed into his inquiry. 

Pressing on the first result, he entered the website and waited a couple seconds with baited breath as the contents of the page loaded. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened comically at the array of options he could choose from. A small high pitched squeal escaped from somewhere within him, but he just as quickly rushed his hand to cover his mouth, peering over at Changkyun who looked at him a little funny before going back to whatever he had been doing on his side of the room. 

Minhyuk ripped his attention back to his screen and scrolled through the site. There were so many different colors and sizes, cute trinkets and accessories, and novelties he never knew existed! Surely the members wouldn't be too offended at receiving a heartfelt gift from the one and only Lee Minhyuk. 

With a shit-eating grin, he began his manhunt for the perfect presents for the others. 

After a couple hours (he was indecisive, okay?), he had finished his very important deed. It had taken more than one website and an unhealthy amount of spending, but his orders were put in place and would hopefully be shipped out soon. Minhyuk was proud of his accomplishment, and knew he had picked out the best gifts for each of his cherished brothers. All he had to do now was wait. 

¨̮ 

It had taken well over a month, but all the packages had finished arriving. Once they started coming in, the other members became curious as to what all the boxes addressed to one Lee Minhyuk contained. Unrelenting, he had revealed nothing and hid them in a very secret spot until the time came. 

The time was now, and he was honestly surprised that Changkyun hadn't snooped through his stuff to see what all the fuss was about. He guessed that all the other members had given up on figuring out his mysterious doings when the second package had arrived and he had slapped an offended Jooheon's hand with an exaggerated yell to not touch his 'precious'. That had gotten a chortle out of a couple of them and a weird side eye from others. Jokes on them, though. Soon, he would be the one laughing. 

Making sure to lock the door while his roommate was away at his studio, he got to work. 

Minhyuk was never one to pay too much attention to detail, but in this one instance he took his precious time in carefully wrapping the items he had bought for his friends. He made sure they were discreetly packaged in order to not alert the person they were meant for as to what they actually were. He was sure that none of the members would open a package that was phallically shaped, no matter how nice the wrapping was. 

As he worked he decided it was probably best to not be in the general vicinity when each of them opened their respective presents. He would very much appreciate still having an ass to serve as a cushion when he sat down and also for other more inappropriate reasons. Maybe he'd even take a vacation while the members received their presents; he could take a nice relaxing break in Jeju island, away from potential death. Yeah, that would be nice.

Once the clock struck just past one in the morning, all of the preparations were ready. 

This upcoming week would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be nsfw~ but which member???? ohohohoho~~
> 
> pls pls leave kudos/comments if u enjoyed !! or if it sounds interesting!!!! i live off of attention!!!!!!!!  
> tumblr is @ h0rungi (ask me questions, give me requests!!)


	2. Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first present is received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! this,,,, turned out a lot longer than i had planned,,,,, i thought i would only do 1k, 2k at most!! but no!!!!  
> i hope you enjoy this unbeta'd mess hhhhh;;;;;;

Kihyun has never been a fan of surprises. He liked when things went according to plan, and smoothly at that. Obstacles and detours were not a part of his vocabulary, and always tried in earnest to avoid them whenever they had the audacity to appear. Or he would just deal with them, brutally and letahally. 

He had just gotten out of the shower and finished performing his regular skin care routine, when he stopped in the middle of his room, the motion of patting his cheeks stopping midway.

In front of him lay a small, sleek, black box with a pretty silver bow on top. It lay on top of his bed, near his pillow, and mocked him innocently. There were no traces of who the perpetrator, the one who had placed it there, was. The only thing that even remotely indicated it wasn't left there on accident and was actually meant for him was the presence of the two Korean syllable blocks that composed his name, written with white marker in a messy scrawl on the bottom left hand corner of the box. 

Instantly, he knew who had placed the gift there. Nobody in the group had the same fancy but chicken scratch handwriting, or a white oil paint marker.

Rushing out of his room and taking two steps into the hall in the direction of the living room, he yelled out, "Hey, does anybody know where Minhyuk is?"

A beat passed before he got an answer, "I think he said he was gonna take a trip to Jeju." Shownu.

"I thought he just went to the convenience store for some snacks?" Jooheon said in retrospect, a little further away.

A vein popped on Kihyun's forehead. He'll get Minhyuk when he comes back, whenever that is.

Retreating back to his bedroom, he settled on his bed, next to the offending item.

It wouldn't hurt to open it, right? Whatever was in the box couldn't be too bad... right? If it was nearly horrendous enough, he would just have to serve Minhyuk's ass on a dinner plate, fully roasted.

That being the end of that, Kihyun tentatively reached over to pull the box into his lap. Resigned, he took a deep sigh before pulling at the ribbon to undo it. It gave way easily, and Kihyun had to give it to Minhyuk for his craftsmanship. The package was neatly wrapped, and not difficult at all to open. 

To say that Kihyun was scared would be an understatement. He had no idea whatsoever of what could be in this small, light box. Snakes? A glitter bomb? Minhyuk’s week-old dirty boxers?

There was only one way to find out.

Kihyun worried his lip before thinking _ to hell with it _ , and flipped the lid off in one swift motion, eyes squeezed shut and his body reclining away from the now open box. 

A second passed, then two. Realizing that he wasn’t in imminent danger, as there were no weird sounds or smells coming from the general direction of the present, Kihyun slowly opened his chocolate eyes.

Inside the box lay two sets of devices, one of which seemed vaguely familiar, and the other being completely foreign to him. Kihyun squinted his eyes at the items, before picking up the one that was less alien to him in order to investigate at a closer distance. 

What lay in his palm were two identical gadgets, each of them about the size of his palm. They had a dark metallic design to them, which appeased Kihyun. The devices consisted of a clamp-like contraption at one end, kind of resembling a clothespin, with a long bullet-shaped object on the other. 

Turning them around in his hands, an idea as to what these items were began to crawl into his head, a trickle of suspicion emerging from somewhere within the confines of his sharp mind. His mouth fell open a little in anticipated shock, eyebrows drawn and worry- anxiety?- evident in his flickering eyes.

Kihyun closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself before once again staring at the subject quite literally at hand. 

Yeah, they were nipple clamps.  _ Vibrating  _ nipple clamps.

Tossing the two objects to the side with an agitated noise, Kihyun moved his crumbling attention towards the other gadgets that were left abandoned in the box. These seemed less scary, their design simple and less tech-reliant. They were rather small, fitting snugly into the middle of one palm. 

Strange was the first word that popped in Kihyun’s brain. It wasn’t something that he recognized from anywhere, porn or otherwise. The hot pink devices had almost cup-like appearances with spheres for bottoms, and were entirely made up of a glossy, rubber like material. Kihyun gave a hesitant squeeze to one of them and watched it give way, it’s hollow structure collapsing before bouncing back to its original form once he removed his fingers. 

Without taking notice, Kihyun’s chest had begun to warm, sparks of timid fire licking at something within him, a bubbling excitement waiting in the form of a constricting breath. A delicious pinkish hue crawled up from his neck, taking its precious time to settle into his cheeks while Kihyun himself startled at the new development. 

These… were these, what he thought they were? If Minhyuk had been following a theme here, were they… could they be?..

Raising startlingly darkened irises, Kihyun gently set the contraptions aside, right next to the nipple clamps, and heaved his slackening body towards the door to check if he had locked it. 

Once he was assured that it was indeed locked, Kihyun sighed deeply and gently reclined so his back hit the door, eyes unfocused and staring towards a random fixed point. The twinge of coldness from the door seeping through his thin robe helped ground him just a touch. 

He brought his lower lip under the mercy of his top teeth, which bit once, then twice before a pink tongue swiped at the attacked plumpness. Kihyun’s eyes refocused onto the slight mess of devices now on display on his otherwise clean bed. 

Was he gonna do this?

The pool of newborn lava that had been circulating in his chest dripped down into the pit of his stomach, intensifying the heat despite the fruitless aid from the door.

Fuck yeah, he thought, he was gonna do this.

Kihyun sprang away from the door, feet padding quietly towards the bed. A seed of anticipation was firmly planted in his diaphragm. This newfound anxiety in reality did not surprise Kihyun, as he thought back on the occasions he was able to find the time to masturbate in the privacy of his unshared bedroom. Kihyun usually found himself fantasizing about playing with his nipples; few were the times he actually followed through with it, and he usually grew embarrassed of himself once he initiated it, but nevertheless he was incredibly interested in trying it now that the opportunity was presented. He wasn’t going to let this chance go to waste. Not when his body was reacting this way, its yearning to feel evident every tingling nerve, every shiver and deep breath it omitted. Kihyun wasn’t going to deny what he wanted, and the small hairs on his arms stood on end at the mere prospect of what he was about to do.

His half-covered thighs timidly hit the edge of his bed before he’s scooping up the now empty box, placing it instead on his nightstand to the side of it. The tips of his fingers tingle and his toes curl with impatience. 

Kihyun gets on his palms to aid his legs with getting onto the mattress, crawling on all fours until he is sitting with legs crossed in the middle of his bed, facing the headboard and, consequently, the toys.

The main singer’s umber eyes droop half closed, and he finds his breathing to have grown heavy, his lungs now joining in on the choir inside his body that’s singing with every move he makes. Kihyun’s lightly trembling hands grip tightly at his folded knees, nails digging indentations on the skin there as he bores holes into the contraptions laying innocently less than a foot away from him.

No longer able to wait, he scrambles to undo the string of his white bathrobe, which he hadn’t changed out of since he had gotten out of the shower. Not that he was going to put on pajamas, anyway. He much preferred sleeping with minimal clothing, if not nude.

The folds of the robe that once neatly covered his torso drop, now free of their restraints. Kihyun shudders as he pulls them further open, soft fabric sliding against his excited and sensitive nipples. 

Now that his chest is on full display, Kihyun drops his gaze to observe the state of himself. He gulps as he dully observes his semi-erect nipples and the half chub peeking through his boxers.

His hands move on their own accord, eager to map out the expanse of his plump breasts. He feels more than sees his fingers as they glide hauntingly slow across his warm inner thighs, his touch no more than a whispering caress against the heated skin. His knuckles lightly brush against his awakening cock before rising up across his stomach like they have a mind of their own. The feather light touches are intoxicating and he is drunk off of his own arousal.

Kihyun takes his sweet time to reach his chest, bottom lip now permanently sucked inside his pliant mouth. He soon tires of his self teasing, though, and brings his palms to encircle the breadth of his bust. Kihyun gives a small experimental squeeze to them. A breathy moan escapes when he repeats the action, this time groping more firmly. 

As he continues massaging his breasts, his eager cock twitches in his boxers, protesting against the tightening cloth. Kihyun pants as the whirlpool of heat and desire that overtakes his chest, prodded on by the advances of his greedy hands, now spills in heaps directly into his groin. The embers have now grown into passionate flames, the sweltering driving Kihyun crazy yet begging for more. The quiet mewls that are ripped out of his throat egg him on, his mind delightfully fuddled from the incentive he receives from the self ministrations.

Kihyun takes a moment to breathe before reaching over to grab both pink devices. He shudders as he thinks about what he’s about to do. 

Back rigid and thighs tensed, he introduces one of them to a nipple, his hand a little shaky. With the open end ghosting enticingly close to his areola, he takes the other hot pink end between his index and thumb and gives a squeeze. He then presses the device firmly against the heated skin there and lets go. 

The sucker provides delectable attention to his touch starved nipple. The tension it creates sends thin waves of pleasure down and directly to his dick.

A moderately loud moan slips past his reddened lips and his hips thrust up in a stuttering motion. Kihyun feels so hot, the air around him has suddenly turned stifling. Or maybe it's just his own tight skin. Either way, he wants even more if at all possible. His senses feel heightened, and his mind grows elated at the small progression of events. He feels like a teenager newly dealing with hormones, exploring his sexual desires in tandem with the awkwardness of his body’s hypersensitive reactions. 

The high he has gained from this one action adds fuel to the fire, the kindling now set ablaze. He opens his eyes of which he never realized he closed and looks down at his body. The stretch of taut pale skin paints a pretty picture. On it sit constellations of small, barely visible freckles of sprinkled caramel. Accompanying them are the rapid successions of up and down from his chest and diaphragm area. Now that he notices it, he’s panting quite a bit more heavily than earlier. He’s getting so excited, so quickly. 

His vision glides down towards his groin area, and appreciates the view of the tented fabric of his boxers that encapsulate his engorged cock. He groans at the deliciously framed sight depicted on him. Now that his position has changed, with lower legs tucked under him in a collapsed kneeling position, his instincts search for purchase stupidly. His milky thighs are twitching, minimally moving in halting thrusts upward and humping the air. 

Kihyun promptly moves in a pleasure-seeking haze and applies the remaining nipple sucker onto his other breast. With wet eyes he gives a low rumple once it is attached.

It feels good. It feels so good, amazing and delicious and every word in between. If Kihyun could cram all the dictionary definitions to describe what he was experiencing he would. He can’t believe he hadn’t tried this earlier.

He leans forward and places his palms on the soft mattress in order to support himself. His head cants forward, and his knees spread further open to sneak in more friction for his touch-starved cock. Kihyun thrusts into the sheets, gasping at how needy he is being. 

Panting, he reaches over for one of the pillows that are neatly lined in front of him. It’s big and fluffy and will do. Kihyun kneels up and sets it between his legs. 

The friction it creates on his stiffening cock is just what he needs. He rides it, but the layer of cotton that is his boxers quickly frustrating him. He put more power into his thrusts, now angrily humping the poor pillow to no avail. Kihyun groans at how insatiable his body is. 

Hastily, he gets up to remove boxers. They’re tight against his groin, and he has a bit of trouble removing them, both because his hands are shaking with want and his dick has engorged a significant amount. Also, because these boxers are a little tight fitting (he liked how his ass looked in them). He finally gathers his bearings and loops his fingers in the waistband of the underwear, and shimmies down a bit before his cock springs out painfully. The tip is a gorgeous scarlet, a bead of translucent precum adorning it like a cherry on top. Kihyun discards the boxers, flinging them to the floor once they’re completely off. He decides to leave his robe on, and after nabbing a small bottle of lube from inside his drawer he gets back onto his bed to continue fucking into his pillow. Kihyun’s face is completely flushed now, and he feels a slight dampness at the back of his neck.

He plops back onto the pillow, squirting a decent quantity of lube onto his fingers. He brings the wet hand to his dick and strokes it a couple of times, his moans loyally accompanying at the feeling of cold wetness that quickly turns warm and addicting. Wiping the leftover onto his thigh, he once again starts sinking into the pillow, starting off tortuously slow. He takes deep thrusts and watches fascinated as his cock deliciously drags along the white covering of the pillow now damp with precum and lube. Kihyun twists his hips a little and a high pitch moan erupts from him. He picks up the pace, his bed protesting the slightest bit at his rough motions.

All too soon he gets tired of his own repetitive motions. Kihyun’s eyebrows are scrunched, anger evident from the couple of heavy thrusts he gives. He stills and his hands move from where they were supporting him and move to his nipples, suckers still miraculously intact despite his erratic movements. 

He tugs at them and they pop off with a resonating sound. A loud moan is ripped out of his chest and his cock jumps from where it lays resting on the warmed pillow. A string of precum drips onto the fabric, wetting it further.

Kihyun’s mind is now mush. His hips stutter, and his ragged breath turns into wanton moans that resonate within the walls of his room and his brain. He massages his excited breasts, fingers playful and pinching at the painfully erect nipples. 

His imagination gets the best of him. Kihyun imagines a wet mouth on his nipples, a tongue lapping at the buds and teeth barely scratching in its wake. He imagines frisky hands squeezing and pulling at the fullness of his chest. He imagines someone worshipping him, his body and especially his breasts. His thick fingers and nervous hands do next to nothing to satiate his burning desire. 

Frustrated and angry, he gets the clamps that lay forlorn in front of him. They’re heavy in his trembling palm. He takes one and introduces it to a nipple. A screw helps him adjust the size before he clamps it on. He does a full body shiver at the pliant coldness of the metal. Kihyun does the same with the other one, and groans deep in his throat once he is finished attaching both. The weight of the bullet pulling down on his perky nipples felt incredibly nice.

Kihyun’s hands firmly grasp the sheets that line his bed, crumpling them as they bunch into his fists. His hips moved on their own accord, dick crying at the stimulation from the silky pillow moving against it and weighty clamps dangling on his nipples.

Still gyrating, Kihyun straightens and reaches up to turn on the vibrations on the clamps. Simultaneously, he clicks them on to the lowest setting and a low buzzing fills the room. He gasps at the sensation. An intense heat paints his upper chest a vibrant new shade of lust. His fingers tingle and his toes curl. He feels his skull rattling.

Back arching, he brings his hand to his aching cock and captures it loosely inside a warm fist. He fucks into it like there's no tomorrow. Getting off of the mix of sensations that fill him and loosen him up, his body seeks to find the satisfaction of climax. He grinds in shallow, rapid thrusts. He whimpers gravelly with each one. 

Much too quickly he is getting close. He halts his pace, slowly down into just a snails crawl. He likes this as well, probably even better than going hard and fast. Kihyun lavishes in the sight of the fucked out view of himself when he lolls his head to one side, where his full length mirror sits against the wall. His still slightly damp hair is disheveled, a few strands here and there reaching towards his murky eyes. HIs mouth is propped open, virtually ravished from the amount of times he bit at it whenever he had too much stimulation. From this angle, he can see his Adam’s apple, which heaves up and down due to the gasping breaths he’s taking. He gives a nice rumble once his gaze pans down to his naked torso, which is only minimally obscured by his clinging robe. The material has slid down to just below his shoulders, giving his already sensual appearance a heightened erotic effect. The planes of smooth, slightly blemished but fair skin taunting as they move in step with his still undulating hips. The clamps and their respective vibrators shake, lightly smacking his ribs in a gratifying rhythm. He only catches a few glimpses from here, but he’s more than assured that the head of his pretty cock can be seen peeking from his furled fist, his entire member hard and aching. 

Kihyun knows he’s fairly attractive, beautiful even, and he’s never embarrassed to admit that, to others or to himself. In the privacy of his own space he’s daft to portray it as often as he does outside. He tends to shy away from acknowledging his charming points when he’s not pampered by stylists and makeup artists in his home setting.

But, in this particular moment, he feels alive. Watching himself fucked out of his mind by some toys and a pillow, he’s mesmerized. The sexiness oozing from his tantalizing form is hypnotizing to observe, both from his personal perspective and from his reflection in the mirror. 

With a throaty close-mouthed moan, he rips his gaze away from the mirror and focuses on his movements. Kihyun is now lazily moving to and fro, enclosed palm warm against his warmer flesh. He slowly exits all the way, leaving just the very tip of his cock in his grasp, and then gives one quick heavy push, sheathing himself in the hole created by his hand as if he’s fucking into someone. He imagines that, a faceless body willing to his every touch, pliant and perfect, driven crazy by him and only him. They would be a moaning mess beneath him, screaming out his name and crying for more. As he daydreams he continues this motion, giving a long, sweet moan that hiccups whenever he aggressively thrusts in. His eyes are shut tight, body driven by pure desire. Because of this, he misses a thrust and his cock glides past, missing the hole, and instead sweeps just underneath his hand, between the back of it and the pillow. He huffs and lets go of his weeping cock and instead brings his hands back, palms down in order to support him, causing him to hump the air instead. The cool air caresses his burning cock, wet and twitching, and it causes his overly heated body to release a deep sigh, melting and shivering at the same time.

Kihyun growls in his throat, and turns up the speed on the clamps to max. It feels like he’s dived in to the deep end of the pool. His body is trembling, lewd moans and pants erupting from his mouth in wild intervals. The sensation on his nipples is overbearing, and his torso twists and quivers with the stimulation. 

With hot puffs of breath, he gathers his bearing enough so that he can stop rutting in midair and once again leans forward, hovering on top of the defiled pillow. Kihyun folds pillow with one hand, creating a makeshift opening that he can fuck into. He pushes into it, his cock scraping against the sheet in a raw fashion. It stings, but Kihyun finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. He sinks into the feeling, even, jaw slackening as he pounds into the soft tavern. Little moans pour out of his mouth, gushing praises to the newfound sensation.

Kihyun is so tired, but he’s getting close. He brings his forehead down to the mattress, head dipping down and back creating an arch that allows him to see the ministrations of his dick on the pillow. He watches as his shaft is engulfed, burying into the material time and time again, The head of his cock never leaves the confines of the soft cavity. He moans as he feels the bullets of the clamps scraping against the mattress, shifting and jostling his sensitive nipples around as his body moves. He tires soon enough, his lower back aching at the weird position. Kihyun then brings his chest down and tilts his head so that now his cheek is squished against the cool sheets. The vibrating clamps are now trapped between his body and the bed, causing his nipples to be pressed down further and the incessant buzzing to spread across his entire chest. 

A bit of drool has been steadily escaping the corner of his mouth and pooling on the sheet. Kihyun groans at the grossness of it, and moves his face a fraction before biting down on the material, jaw clenched roughly as his eyes water. He wants more.

He shoves the pillow aside, flinging it aside forcefully enough that it connects with the wall, and instead goes back to pumping his cock. He plays with the head, squeezing and rolling his fingers around it experimentally. A couple muffled groans roll out of his mouth. 

Kihyun stops tugging for a moment to spread his legs wider where they kneel indenting the bed so that he can access his dripping cock more easily. The change in position makes him almost instinctively careen his ass upwards, making his throbbing dick lightly slap against his stomach. This surely provides a delightful image to anybody that would happen to enter at that moment. Too bad the door was locked, Kihyun passively thought.

With one arm outstretched and plastered on the bed, fingers grasping at everything and nothing at the same time, he brings the other hand once again towards his cock to continue pumping himself. 

Kihyun teases himself, hovering over his twitching cock that drips the little bit of lube that was left over, mixed with dribbles of precum that escape the tip every so often. He appreciates the immense heat that radiates off of it. He drags his fingers along the shaft, nails scraping delightfully here and there. He does this, going up and down, driving himself crazy. Pausing his ministrations, he reaches a little farther to fondle his balls. Playing with the swollen balls, he rolls around in his fingers. Kihyun takes a deep breath before finally taking his cock in hand, almost painfully, and beginning to jerk off vigorously.

His face is ablaze, fierce blush overtaking his scrunched proportions. It stays spilled against his neck and a part of his chest, tainted and gorgeous. The curtained robe on either side of him does nothing to help, capturing the heat rolling off of his body in waves and locking it into his personal space. He feels extremely hot, the soft material now damp from the sweats it’s collecting from his back. His dark locks have been aggressively tousled by his head pressing on the bed. They’re still the slightest bit damp from his shower, but this is now accompanied by the sweat that is gathered along the back of his neck and temples. Kihyun’s pretty eyelashes flutter, beads of salty, hot, tears matting the short strand of hair together. His whole being is a hot mess, inside and out. He’s completely fucked out, his trembling form and the presence of various fluids, bodily or not, being evidence of this.

The room is full of the buzzing of the clamps on his nipples, the sound of the rough tugging on his cock, and his muffled moans as he ventures closer to climax.

He chases the high, the ecstasy of release. His sore arm continues without fail, pumping at an incredible pace. His thighs twitch, and his mouth loses its grip and falls open. His moans feel deafening now, and all the other sounds are drowned out by his voice that is raspy from use. He’s so close. He feels at the edge of a precipice, looking down into a void that he’s more than sure contains pure and overwhelming pleasure.

He’s there. Oh god, he’s there. There’s a pressure deep in his gut and his lungs scream for air as he holds his breath before he spills onto the sheets. A high-pitched, choked-off is dislodged from his throat. Stream after stream of white, sticky cum abstractly paints the covers. His thighs twitch aggressively, cock spasming in equal content. His hips mindlessly stutter as he drains himself until the last drop. 

Kihyun is overstimulated from pumping his cock one too many times after spilling his seed, so he lazily plops his hand down, next to his head. He collapses onto the mattresses, bouncing a little from the impact. 

He realizes that the clamps are still attached. Deciding that that would be the end for today, he shifts a little and switches off the clamps and rips them off without undoing the screw. A guttural yell is swallowed by the bed. 

He finally relaxes completely, melding and becoming one with the soft mattress.

Kihyun is exhausted. His limbs are completely numb, mind hazy but clearing from the frazzle it had been in before. These moments of silence allow him to think of the dirty things he had done and finished just moments prior.

Gosh, that’s so embarrassing. Kihyun flops around in his bed and whimpers, emphasizing his frustration at himself for giving in to lust. He’s more than sure that all of the members that are currently in the apartment had heard him. Some of the red returns to his face, self-pity eating at him. 

Kihyun sighs and decides to nap for now, the mess underneath him forgotten. He’ll shower again and clean up later. He’s beyond done with everything. 

Before falling into the dark caresses of sweet and sound sleep, he blearily opens his eyes. Right away, they connect with dark grey and bright pink, the toys that Minhuk had gifted him and that he had put into use. They mock him, but they’re more familiar to him now. He even finds that he isn’t that mad at his group member for giving them to him as some sort of messed up prank.

Kihyun hums, contemplating but dreary from exhaustion.

Not a bad gift. Not a bad gift at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm,, what could the other members be thinking?? the other presents haven't been delivered by minhyuk yet~~ he's spacing them out how smart of him ;0  
> pls tell me if you enjoyed, or just your thoughts on how kinky kihyun is!! i love reading comments uwu
> 
> next chapter will probably take longer than this one to come out, i'm going on a roadtrip over the weekend :v see you sometime relatively soon!!!!!!


End file.
